


You Make Me Whole Again

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, NSFW Art, a real one this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin. Thanks for watching and let me know what you think! :D
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Kudos: 40





	You Make Me Whole Again




End file.
